


Gametrap

by ghostWriter101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose your own?, Commands welcome, Critic welcome, Gametrap, Gen, Rating May Change, SBURB, Sort've?, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Winging this a little, fanventure, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostWriter101/pseuds/ghostWriter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends get themselves into more trouble than they signed up for.</p><p>They thought it was just a normal game.</p><p>Unfortunately with their luck of the draw it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gametrap

#  Gametrap 

Today is the 3rd of March, 20XX, not a particularly special date for most.  
However for a particular group of FOUR INDIVIDUALS, today is a highly anticipated day.  
Today you will all be playing a SPECIAL GAME, one quoted to be THE GAME OF THE YEAR by critics.

Now, WHO will you be?


	2. Be Player 3

#  Be Player 3 

You attempt to be Player 3.  
Your attempt was an obvious success.

You are the THIRD PLAYER of your group, although you are UNAWARE of this since you and your FRIENDS haven't started yet.  
You kinda wish to get this show on the road, it's NOT EXACTLY CUTE waiting. You should probably PESTER your friends soon but first things first...

Who are you?


	3. Enter name

#  Enter name. 

Your name is CASEY RICHARDS and you're DAMN CUTE. 

So are your FRIENDS you guess in their own way, but boy they could REALLY WORK ON IT. As was mentioned, today's a DAY FOR GAMES- and you're getting tired of waiting, gee you've had enough time to make sure your CUTENESS GAME IS ON POINT (as always). You have a variety of INTERESTS, you enjoy GAMES OF VIRTUAL RISK particularly those that CHALLENGE ONES PERCEPTIONS, jokingly making your friends QUESTION THEIR RESPECTIVE SANITY AND REALITY, DRESSING UP, and indulging yourself with the ODD VOCALOID. 

Most of your room reflects this with POSTERS, your GAME PILE, your VANITY DESK OF DRAWERS and a variety of CUTE PLUSH TOYS on your BED. Speaking of your bed it resembles something like a nest with how you have your BLANKETS and PLUSHES arranged. This has been a bit of a SORE POINT with your GRAUNT. 

Now, what will you do?


	4. Casey: Retrieve arms from vanity desk.

#  Casey: Retrieve arms from vanity desk 

# 

...Why would someone keep any sort of limbs in there?  
Then again you wouldn't put it past your Graunt, she's weird like that.  
She's the type to literally have SKELETONS IN HER CLOSETS.  
Actually maybe not just in HER closets, but that's just something you PARTICULARLY DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS with others.


	5. Casey: Why not retrieve something else instead?

#  Casey: Why not retrieve something else instead? 

# 

Well, you don't see why not. You decide to captchalogue one of your numerous plushes,   
it's a pastel coloured KRAKEN PLUSH with a bow affixed to it. It's your favourite one, you got it from one of your friends a few years ago. Speaking of... It sounds like you got a message. Took them long enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm done school for now so expect chapters to actually be a little quicker!
> 
> And as always Commands are always appreciated!


	6. Casey: Check up on P4

#  Casey: Check up on P4 

\-- heartfeltBeats [HB] began pestering mentalCommandeerer [MC] at 15:03 --  
HB: hey morning man  
MC: Hmph. Its nowhere near morning!! So dont go hey morning man me.  
HB: hey hey take it easy sis  
HB: i wound up sleeping in a bit i guess  
HB: i dont think my alarm went off for some reason  
MC: Lets see... Were you listening to music again, having a little fiesta while you slept??  
HB: uh  
HB: okay maybe a little  
HB: but MAN i cant sleep without it i cant help it  
HB: i feel weird when things are quiet man  
HB: its like somethings going to jump me  
MC: Like what your house keeper?  
HB: what  
HB: man no I mean  
HB: sure he can be a bit intimidating  
HB: but hes not out to get me  
HB: i mean yeah sure my old man had some shady looking friends when he was around  
HB: but that didnt mean they were dangerous or anything  
MC: Shady people aside, have you heard from anyone??  
HB: huh  
HB: what no why  
MC: Sigh...I cant believe you guys forgot.  
HB: forgot  
HB: forgot what  
HB: what are you talking about  
MC: Uh, yknow- The Game?? The one we were supposed to play an hour ago???  
HB: OH  
HB: oh shit man i forgot  
MC: No shit, really? 8P  
MC: I had enough time to change a few times while I was waiting for one of you to pop online.  
HB: a few times  
HB: man you take your appearance way too seriously sis  
MC: Well, someone in our group has to be.  
MC: Since no one cares about being cute, Ill be cute for everyone else~  
MC: While everyone else is scrambling around in confusion,  
Ill look like the only one who knows what theyre doing.  
HB: oh brother  
HB: well yeah anyway you go do that  
HB: im going to see if the games come in yet for me  
MC: It hasnt yet??  
MC: I thought you got that on express delivery???  
HB: yeah WELL  
HB: the mail over here sucks  
HB: end of story  
HB: so when it comes it comes i guess  
HB: but man i hope its in i want to start soon  
HB: ive been hearing cool stuff about it i hope it actually lives up to its hype  
MC: Well, I guess time will tell hm?  
HB: sis  
HB: do NOT  
HB: use that one with me  
HB: stuff gets delayed here way too much as is  
HB: dont need to go tempting fate here man  
MC: Ehe, I know. Best of luck~  
MC: And let me know when you hear from one of the others!  
HB: yeah yeah  
\-- heartfeltBeats [HB] ceased pestering mentalCommandeerer [MC] at 15: 08

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord cotton candy text  
> I kinda apologize but im sticking with these colours i've had it set like since a few months ago but i didnt  
> realize... hue
> 
> anyway yeah uh... yeah.
> 
> Commands are as always welcome


End file.
